The present application relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic device assemblies with passive heat transfer assemblies.
Some electronic device assemblies, and in particular, transformer assemblies are common electrical components used in electrical and electronic systems and provide such functions in those systems as galvanic isolation, step-down or step-up voltage or current conversion, and power conversion, among others. In addition to the use of transformer assemblies in the power loops of these systems, transformer assemblies are often used as current sensors in control applications.
At least some conventional transformer assemblies generate heat when the input voltage is transformed into a desired output voltage. Additionally, as the design of transformer assemblies becomes more compact to fit into smaller electronic components, the heat generated by the transformer assemblies is concentrated into a smaller space, which may affect other components of the system proximate to the transformer assemblies. In addition, the heat may impact the performance and efficiency of the transformer assemblies and/or the electrical systems. In some instances, the heat generated by the transformer assemblies can cause the transformer assemblies and/or the electrical systems to fail.
To increase the performance and reliability of the transformer assemblies, efficient and reliable cooling of the transformer assemblies' components is desirable. At least some known transformer assemblies utilize active cooling systems which use a cooling fluid, for example, as a cooling medium. At least some active cooling systems, however, include multiple components that can fail, which can decrease the reliability of active cooling systems, causing them to fail more easily. In addition, active cooling systems may not operate autonomously. In addition, at least some known transformer assemblies utilize physical heat sinks and/or heat pipes coupled to a heat sink. Some transformer assemblies also include the use of fans and/or transverse air blowers to channel a flow of air across the heat sinks. The performance of at least some fans and heat sinks can be limited by the operating temperature on the transformer assemblies. In addition, some known heat pipes and/or heat sinks are fabricated from metallic materials. Such heat pipes and/or heat sinks configured to surround the transformer assemblies may become an additional winding in the transformer assemblies and have an induced voltage and potentially current. In addition, such transformer assemblies can have losses in any magnetic material due to eddy currents.